starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Espada
Aunque puedan parecer primitivas, las espadas siguen siendo utilizadas por muchas razas conocidas trandoshano , twi'lek . Desde espadas de acero hasta espadas con células de energía vibratorias capaces de atravesar el duracero. Tambien son comunes las espadas de doble hoja muy comunes en la milicia y usadas por mercenarios aunque algunos Sith las prefieren a los sables de luz por la sensación visceral del acero al cortar la carne. Otros ejemplos son las vibroespadas, vibromachetes, vibrocuchillas vibromachetes de duelo que estan pensados para cuando la elegancia de los combates es más importante que la fuerza, ya sea por motivos ceremoniales o por combates en los que no se llega a matar. De diseño muy avanzado,la potencia de las armas vibratorias se puede cambiar variando el número de vibraciones por segundo pudiendo llegar a atravesar el armazón de un AT-TE (estando a la potencia máxima) como podemos comprobar en la serie de televisión Las Guerras Clon donde las lanzas de fuerza de los droides lanceros IG que son bastante más potentes que las armas vibratorias convencionales,pudiendo acabar así con multiples AT-TE y piezas de artillería.En definitiva, intentar atravesar un AT-TE es bastante complicado(sino imposible)con una vibroespada.Pero una de estas armas en manos de un experto puede acabar con un Jedi despistado.Además los echani añadieron a estas armas clásicas una malla de un material llamado cortosis que protegía las armas de los ataques de sables de luz.Esta técnica se sigue usando para fabricar armas que puedan ser usadas contra Jedi o Sith o por estos mismos como he mencionado anteriormente.Otra practica muy extendida es la de añadir al filo del arma una gema de un veneno mortal llamado Devaroniano que ataca al sistema nervioso causando la muerte casi inmediatamente.Este veneno se transmite por entrar en contacto con la sangre, por loque un corte con un arma impregnada en este veneno causa la muerte si no se trata inmediatamente.La potencia del veneno se ve afectada por lo pura que sea la gema.Los wookiees usan unas espadas cortas por parejas, les gusta ver las caras de sus víctimas antes de matarlas. Apariciones *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 2'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi — The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Shatterpoint'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' * * * * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest'' *''Dark Times—A Spark Remains 3'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Tatooine Manhunt'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' * *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Ewoks 4: Valley of Evil'' *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''The Pirates of Tarnoonga: A Droid Adventure'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * * * *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' * *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Nexus of Power'' * Categoría:Espadas